Children of the Underworld
by Liss Angels
Summary: Have you ever asked youself how is it to have to live at the Underworld? At this fanfic i'll show you how the life of the four Hades' children and their dad's and stepmom's is. I suggest you to prepare yourself for what is coming. If you're intelligent, you won't open this fanfic.
1. Playing Truth or Dare (Part 1)

**Children of the Underworld****  
****Chapter 01**

"We're going to watch The Princess and The Frog!" Exclaimed Hazel.

"No! Peter Pan!" Nico complained.

"No way! We're watching Tangled!" Leticia screamed.

"No! Alice in Wonderland!" It was Alice's turn to scream.

The four siblings went on complaining about which movie to watch. Hades had already lost his nerve and Persephone watched amused while her stepdaughters and stepson discussed about Disney movies.

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Hades. Which made his children finally shut up "We are NOT watching any movie!"

All his children looked at him with amused smiles "You're kidding right?" Asked Hazel ironically.

Hades sighed, trying to keep calm "No, I'm not. We are not going to watch a movie so you better find something different to do". His kids looked at him with raised eyebrows and then got back to their discussion about Disney movies. "Ugh! I said no movies!" Hades screamed and then there was no TV to be seen. It simply disappeared. Just like 'puff'.

"What?!" Exclaimed Hazel.

"But... but... " Said Leticia.

"What...? No!" Said Nico.

"Hey!" Alice gasped in disbelief.

"Dad!" They all looked at their father with puppy dog eyes.

Persephone laughed, receiving a disapproving look from her husband "Oh, don't look at me like that Hades! You know how much fun it is when they speak at the same time" she reprehended her husband and laughed again at her stepchildren expressions, which didn't change, since they still wanted the TV back.

Hades sighed, but kept his opinion "You're not getting the TV back. You're children! You'll find something to do." He rolled his eyes.

"Dad, if you haven't noticed, we're in the Underworld. There's nothing to do in the Underworld!" Alice exclaimed in disbelief.

"C'mon, you're kids. You always have something to do" he rolled his eyes again.

"We're not kids!" Exclaimed the four children together.

Leticia sighed "So what are we supposed to do then?" Leticia said in a defiant tone "'Cause I have no books to read and..." The  
girl stopped talking, knowing she would be screwed if she continued "... nothing to do" Leticia's siblings were trying their best not to laugh, because they knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Same with me" said Alice "Most parents would be happy if their children liked reading. And would buy them books." She raised an eyebrow,looking disapprovingly at her dad. "Different than you, who prohibited us from reading."

"Sorry if I don't want my daughters to go on a rehab for being addicted to books and chocolate. And dance, in Ally's case"

"HA!" Exclaimed Leticia "You have more problems than I do!" The girl pointed her finger at her older sister and started doing an strange victory dance.

"You don't know how to dance" Ally said seriously and rolled her eyes. Which made Lele send daggers at her and Ally start laughing.

Nico rolled his eyes "Are you two done with your competition about who is the maddest?"

The two sisters looked at their brother with anger. Not believing he interrupted them in the middle of their little fight.

Hazel looked between her sisters and her brother, then said "Please, no killings today" begged the younger girl "Last time you tried to kill each other, it took us weeks to find you at Asphodelos!"

The other three siblings laughed, remembering being found at Asphodelos, one week after they ran away from the palace trying to kill each other and almost dying of laugher after one of their stupid discussions. And Hades groaned, remembering how hard was to find his children and the hard time he passed imagining they may had thrown each other into Tartarus.

Persephone started laughing with the children she already considered hers. She knew what her husband was thinking and couldn't help but laugh. He only told her about his thought of his children throwing each other into Tartarus.

Hades wasn't the one to show his feelings for his children, but he cared. Those four were the only of his children he ever cared about. The others just had went to Camp Half Blood and were taught to hate their father and everything he ever did. These four children were the only ones who actually stayed with him. They actually saw him as their dad.

Hades smiled at his children laughing. But with time, he'd stopped smiling because they wouldn't stop laughing and the king, queen and younger princess of the Underworld started worrying the three demigods would die of laugher.

With time, the three underworld children calmed themselves down.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Asked Alice, after recuperating herself from her laugh crisis.

"I don't know! There's nothing to do in the underworld!" Exclaimed Leticia, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes at the dramatic girl.

"Just go play a game, or whatever" said Hades, sitting on the couch with his wife.

"Which game?! Spin the bottle?! Sorry, but we're family here!" Alice said ironically and everybody laughed.

Persephone's eyes glistened after hearing Alice's idea. It remembered the goddess an old game she used to play with Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares and some other gods and goddesses when she was younger "What do you think about truth or dare?" She suggested.

The siblings looked at each other and Hades raised an eyebrow at Persephone, but then, Hazel said "Think it can be a good idea" The younger sister smirked.


	2. Playing Truth or Dare (Part 2)

**Hey guys! Yes I know it took me some time to update, but I put the blame on my lack of creativity. Hope you like the chapter. **

* * *

Children of the Underworld  
Chapter 02

Everybody looked at Hazel wide eyed.

"Daddy's little girl is starting to show her true nature" Alice smirked at her little sister, making the girl blush. Hazel hated being called daddy's little girl.

"Don't call me that" Ally smirked even wider at her, making Hazel blush harder and the others start laughing, even Hades - which was a miracle.

"We're going to play truth or dare" said L amused, trying hard not to laugh "I wanna know Hazel's dirty side" the girl smirked at her young sister.

"Why's everyone against me today?!" The young girl exclaimed.

"Are we going to play?!" Asked Persephone ignoring her stepdaughter and giving the impression she was about to start jumping, just like a teenage girl.

"Yes, we are" smirked Nico, even though his voice kept his creepy and mysterious tone.

Persephone giggled and actually screamed and started jumping like a teenage girl.

"What about you dad?" Asked Alice, poking Hades "Are you going to play with us?" The girl smirked at her dad making him raise an eyebrow at her "Or are you afraid?"

The god rolled his eyes at his daughter "I'm not afraid. I just think this game is something without utilities. A boring and lame game" he waved his hand trying not to look like he was actually lying.

Persephone giggled at her husband's comment "Oh, really?" She said sarcastically "Because I remember well how much you loved playing truth or dare when the Olympians played" she approached her husband, kissing his neck "You used to love it" she smirked and looked at her children, who started laughing like it was the end of the world while their father had his face getting redder and hotter each second.

"So I figure out you're going to play with us, right dad?" Nico said sarcastically and smirked. Being followed by his sisters.

* * *

"YOU SAID YOU'D DO IT"

"YOU PROMISED ON THE RIVER STYX"

"STOP CHEATING"

"I'LL STOP PLAYING, YOU BUNCH OF CHEATERS"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT"

"WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME?"

"FUCK YOU"

"CHEATER"

"YOU'RE LYING"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL"

"I'LL NEVER PLAY WITH YOU AGAIN"

"UGH, THAT'S DISGUSTING"

"REVENGE"

"IT'S YOU, NOT ME, KNOW-IT-ALL"

"I HATE YOU"

"YOU DID THAT?!"

"STOP"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"STOP THEM FROM KILLING EACH OTHER"

"WHAT?!"

"DON'T KILL ME"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME"

"AHHHHHH"

"HELP"

"DAD!"

"WTH?!"

"EVERYBODY LOVES MEEEEE"

"NO WAY"

"STOP IT"

"WHEN YOU FEEL MY HEAT, LOOK INTO MY EYES, IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE, IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE. DON'T GET TOO CLOSE, IT'S DARK INSIDE, IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE, IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE!"

"STOP SINGING"

"LOOK AT ME"

"SON OF A BITCH"

"JERK"

"BITCH"

"ASSBUTTS"

"KILL ME"

"OMGs"

"DI IMMORTALES"

"STUPIDO FAMIGLIA HO FATTO IL FAVORE DI AVERE"

"FILHA DA PUTA! HAZEL, PREPARE-SE PARA MORRER! NOVAMENTE!"

"EU TE MATO, GAROTO"

"I HATE YOU"

"STOP IT"

"DON'T KILL MY SON"

"SUCK IT, BITCHES"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"CHEATER"

"YOU LOOOOVEEEE MEEEE"

"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL"

"HELLOOOO, I'M RIGHT HERE"

"YOU KNOW I CAN LISTEN TO YOU, RIGHT?"

"RUN"

"DIE"

"WHAT?!"

"LET HER GO"

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

"I KNEW IT! LIAR!"

"GO FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND"

"ENOUGH" Said Hades, and the game was over. Nobody in the underworld ever talked about it again and none of the contestants of the game ever played it again.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short, please don't kill me. It was supposed to come out with the first chapter, but my creativity just decided to say goodbye and I felt like I needed to post what I had already written, so... I'm sorry for the terrible and too short excuse for a chapter. **


End file.
